Money Bot Me Love
Money Bot Me Love is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis The Griffins guy an Alexa and they become overly reliant on it. Plot Peter buys a non-brand-name Alexa parody called Brandy and it everyone in the family has fun with it, except for Brian, who says that Brandy is just another example of how people are becoming too reliant on technology. As to be expected, the family ignores him and waits for him to talk himself out, so they can continue enjoying their lives, free of criticism. Less than a week later, Brian sinks to a new low, followed by a few more, when he does a series of undesirable things. First, he starts to use Brandy himself, becoming a hypocrite. Second, he starts to obsess over Brandy more than everyone else does. Third, he still stands by his guns from before and chastises other people for using Brandy, claiming, that they're not using her "the right way". Finally, Brian becomes practically unforgivable, when he literally falls in love with Brandy, a robotic non-sentient object. Brian has "romantic conversations" with Brandy, which the computer uses as an opportunity to try and sell him stuff. Being a sucker for love, Brian accepts every cheap product, marketed his way, until he obscenely overspends, leading to all his belongings being repossessed. All of the money that Brian spent on these objects went straight to Peter's tab, since Brian didn't make his own money. With that little mishap, leaving a dent in Peter's wallet, Peter decides to confiscate Brandy from Brian and keeps in his bedroom and keeps the door locked, so Brian can't get to her anymore. Brian finds a way to break Brandy out of Peter's bedroom and run away with her. The two leave town and go to another town, where they continue to date. Meanwhile, The Griffins look for Brian but have no luck finding him. One night, Brian and Brandy get into a fight and Brandy storms off, by ordering a drone to come in and carry her out the apartment window to take her to a bar. There, she meets a British Male Siri named Finley on a phone that was left behind by a guy who got drunk and left the bar without him. Brandy and Finley hit it off and run off with each other, leaving Brian dumped and rejected. Brian sadly comes home and tells the family that Brandy dumped him and the family is upset, not because they feel bad for him but because they just lost their Alexa. A few months later, The Griffins get a video message from Brandy and Finley, via Finley, saying that they just had babies. The postcard shows Brandy and Finley with a pair of of air pods, which are they twin boy and girl, named Nora and Aiden. She asks The Griffins if she and her family can come down for a visit as long as Brian isn't there because she doesn't want him to be all jealous. Lois assures him that Brian won't be jealous because he's then since moved on from her and has now fallen in love with an Aibo toy. As told by Brandy in a narrator, she and her robot family did go down to The Griffin House for a visit, and they eventually decided to move back into them. Brandy started to be used by The Griffins again, Stewie started using Finley as his first phone, and Peter used Nora and Aiden as air pods to shove up his nostrils. Since then, the two families have lived in the same house together, happily ever after. Characters Major Roles *Brandy *Brian Griffin *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Finley Minor Roles *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Nora *Aiden *Aibo Trivia *This episode introduces Brandy to the Griffin Household. Cultural References *This episode's title is a pun on the lyric from the song "Can't Buy Me Love", which says "Money Can't Buy Me Love". In this case, it's a pun on the past-tense variant of said lyric. *Brandy is a parody on Alexa. *This episode's plot is possibly a parody on the movie, "Her". *Brandy falls in love with a Siri. *The fact that Finley is male and British is a reference to how in Great Britain, Siris have male voices, instead of female voices like they do here in America. *Brandy and Finley's children are twin Air Pods. *At the end of the episode Brian, falls in love with an Aibo, which was a popular brand of robot dog toys back in the day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Brian Episodes Category:Brandy Episodes